Trickster's Surprise
by SarcasticallySweet
Summary: Niou can't find Marui. What will he do?


**Trickster's Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Rights go to Takeshi Konomi**

**Author: SarcasticallySweet  
**

* * *

**"Maru~" Niou complained. He had just gotten a lecture from Mura-buchou and was not happy to find that he had been assigned 70 laps around the court. He hugged the little red head and gave out a loud sigh. If only he had kept his mouth shut and not upset Mura-buchou he probably could come to school on his two feet the next day. Marui turned around to a pouting petenshi and gave him a lingering kiss on Niou's lips. Said boy was not happy when his boyfriend let him go with a smirk. He pulled him in for more, but Marui turned and buried his head in Niou's neck and whispered the painful words that stabbed him like knives, "later Niou." The red head walked away and left a pouty-faced Niou to run his 70 laps. He had only managed to finish 50 laps when the bell rang for class. He looked around for the red head, but could not find him anywhere.**

**"That's weird, we always walk together." He walked in to change and found a note on the bench.**

**Niou,**

**Sorry I can't make the afternoon practice today, something came up at home. I won't have time to come over later. I'm really sorry, but I'll make it up to you. I Promise.**

**Love, your Maru**

**This was just not his day. First he got lecture by Mura-buchou, then he was assigned 70 laps, he only finished 50, and all he had been looking forward to was to go home with his Maru and relax, but now even that plan was cancelled. He let out a deep sigh – his second today – shoved his clothes into the locker and walked out with rain clouds over his head. As he went to each class he continued to look for his Maru, but no luck. Even in his English class, the one class he shared with Marui, he was not there. Where could he be? Was something really serious going on at home? He paused his worrying thoughts and went to question one of the guys in the back.**

**"Yo, you seen Marui?" Niou asked one of the guys in the back. One thing he didn't know was that they were disgusted at the thought of Marui and Niou dating.**

**"I don't know. Maybe a screw turned in his mind and made him realize how disgusting it is to be with you," he spat. Right then and there, Niou felt like smashing the other's face into the desk. He fumed angrily, but decided not to cause any trouble and walked away.**

**"Haha, guys look, he's scared. Maybe he's the girl in the relationship instead of that other freak," Niou could not let that go. No one made fun of him and his Maru. He turned and released a punch to the bastard's right eye.**

**"Why you, how dare you scar my beautiful face," he glared.**

**"Pfft, beautiful? Then I wonder what you'll look like ugly," Niou snickered. He grabbed the other's shirt and said through grudging teeth, "If you say any more about me and my boyfriend I will make sure to make you not recognize yourself. Clear?" the other, scared out of his mind could only mumble out an 'ahh'. With that Niou walked out of his class giving an evil glare to those who looked at him. Seven kids wet their pants that day. As he walked into his last class of the day thousands of thought shot through his mind. _Is Maru okay? Where is he? What had happened? How is he right now? Has he eaten? What if he's in danger? _He shook off the thoughts and tried to focus on the classing hoping that he would slip through time and run home to Marui. Wait, he had 20 laps to run still! He swore lightly under his breath and covered his eyes with the coolness of his hands. The suspense was killing him, he needed his Maru. It seemed like forever until the bell rang, but maybe because a certain petenshi kept staring at the clock every two minutes. Niou hurriedly packed his bags and ran out of the door literally knocking everyone in his way. He ran outside to the courts and could see that they were covered, a board-like structure behind the fence.**

**"What the heck is that?" He thought aloud. His question was soon answered as he walked closer.**

**"SURPRISE!" The members shouted. Niou stood there in amazement. Had they done this just for him? Two arms wrapped around his neck and as h turned around he was pulled into a deep kiss by none other than his boyfriend Marui. Niou pulled Marui closer to him as he tried to inch away. They kissed deeper and Niou licked Marui's mouth, asking for entrance. Marui opened and Niou let his tongue explore his boyfriend's mouth.**

**"Haru~" Marui moaned.**

**"You owe me. I've been dying to see you all day. And Maru, never say that you can't make it to practice with that excuse, you had me worrying all day," Niou answered moving his head down to the red head's neck and giving it soft kisses.**

**"TARUNDORU! There are minors present!" Sanada shouted right hand formed into a karate chop that came right in between Niou and Marui, separating the two. "If you guys want to do that go into the club room."**

**"AFTER the celebration," Yukimura added.**

**"What's the occasion?" Niou asked.**

**"It's your birthday dummy." Marui answered placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.**

**"It is?...Ohhh," he had been so busy that he had forgotten what he was planning to do to Marui today.**

**"Begin the celebration!" Yukimura clapped. "Oh, Niou, you still have to run those 20 laps you didn't finish," Yukimura added with a sadistic smile.**

**Niou sweat dropped and looked at his buchou with raised eyebrows, "Serious?"**

**"Mmm, just because it's your birthday doesn't mean that you can skip practice,"**

**"But you never treat Sanada like that!"**

**"Are you fighting with me?" Yukimura glared through smiles.**

**"N-no," Niou backed up.**

**"Ahaa, it's okay, I'll wait for you," Marui assured and kissed his boyfriend once again. The party began and there was singing and dancing, but in the shadows two figures in the night slipped out and into the club room.**

* * *

**O W A R I ~**

**Gomenasai~ ^^;;; I'm not very good at writing descriptive scenes yet so I must leave you there. You guys can just picture was happened after. You have such creative minds. ;D**

**R a t e & C o m m e n t **

**T h a n k Y o u ~**


End file.
